


Oops

by friendlyrejection



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, LMFAO - Freeform, and end up having sex with ur best friend, you know that feel when ur drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyrejection/pseuds/friendlyrejection
Summary: Lorna picked the sentence back up quickly, “I know but like, sometimes I think about what would have happened if Dad never left, ya know?” Lorna let her hand fall down off the couch, the empty bottle clinking to the floor and rolling away, “You and I probably would have gotten married or something.”Butch paused. “What the fuck.”“I know, its weird.”





	Oops

Lorna liked being drunk. It made her feel like a different person; like the things that happened to her had happened to some other, horribly unlucky girl. She liked the distance from Lorna’s Life that grew, and the way her cheeks felt warmer, and how things were funny again. Things stopped being very funny after Lorna’s dad died. 

“Like, I was nineteen, and he knew- he knew! That I wanted to go outside, ya know?”

“Everybody knew.”

“E--verybody knew! And he just leaves? Without me? _His own daughter_?”

“Its fucked up.”

“Its _fucked. Up._ ” Lorna poked Butch in the chest for emphasis, beer bottle dangling in her hand. They were lounging on the couch in Lorna’s living room in Megaton, Butch sitting up against the armrest trying not to fall asleep and Lorna draped on top of him.

After Raven Rock and everything, Sarah said she should really make it official and join the Brotherhood for real. And she wanted to, she really did; the Brotherhood was making things better and Sarah thought Lorna could do more good as a Knight than a merc. She said she could have a _future_ with the Brotherhood. And god, Sarah is so pretty and smart and strong and she wondered what her hair smelled like. She said that she should take some time off before training began, since its going to be super hard and strict and there’s probably no drinking on duty. So Lorna invited Butch to stay with her until then, and it turned out that involved a lot of drinking, so she could kill two roaches in one swing, she thought.

“And thank god you were there, ya know. After I found him you were just like, _there_ in Rivet City. It took me so--o long to get there, how’d you get there so fast?”

“I’m way cooler than you.” Butch took a swig from his bottle, and kept staring off into space.

“I wonder how Amata’s doing. I miss her,” Lorna put her head on Butch’s chest, hearing him breathe, “Sometimes I wish I could go back.”

Butch stopped in the middle of taking another drink, bottle hanging limp in his fingers and his brow furrowing. “But you said…”

Lorna picked the sentence back up quickly, “I know but like, sometimes I think about what would have happened if Dad never left, ya know?” Lorna let her hand fall down off the couch, the empty bottle clinking to the floor and rolling away, “You and I probably would have gotten married or something.”

Butch paused. “What the fuck.”

“I know, its weird.” Lorna moved her head to look up at him, meeting his furrowed and confused face as he looked down himself at her, “But we were like, the coolest people in there so it probably would have happened. I would have probably started working with my Dad… You could have been a barber like the G.O.A.T. said you would be.”

“Oh shut the fuck up with that,” Butch tried to roll his eyes and ended up lulling his entire head in a circle, “I would have been something way cooler, like a guard or something. Guns and shit.”

“Butch I have to watch you do your hair every morning and you do it perfect every single time.” Lorna said with an annoyed smile.

“So?”

“So you're good at it! You're good with hair, you should cut people’s hair, you dumb asshole!” Lorna laughed.

“Shut up. Fuck off.” Butch slurred, lulling his head forward and resting it on the top of Lorna’s, eyes falling shut.

Lorna circled a few fingers around Butch’s chest, examining the sparse hair there, “We would have gotten married,” she said softly, getting lost in the fog and daydreams of a life she had never really wanted before. Something made her heart swell in her rib cage, the overwhelming warmth and feeling too much for her chest cavity to handle. As a result, that overflowing warmth; caused by the booze and the longing for a simple life that had been seized from possibility, spread further south.

Lorna moved her lips into the crook of Butch’s neck, kissing the skin there like a wish.

Butch’s eyes snapped open, pulse driving and hammering in his ears. _Is this really happening? Why is this happening?_ Lorna and Butch had known each other for twenty years, their entire lives: he bullied her into giving him her stuff and she made people think he didn't know how to read. They were practically best friends. And for some reason; that probably had to do with alcohol, it made him even more excited.

Lorna climbed on top of him, grinding her hips into his, holding Butch’s face in her hands and kissing him hard. Butch returned the favor, sucking on her lip and shoving his hands in her underwear, grabbing handfuls of her ass. Lorna tried to get up off the couch without stopping kissing, her foot stepping on the bottle she dropped which threw her towards the coffee table. Butch’s hands slipped from her waist to catch her hand as she fell, but it wasn't enough to stop her from hitting the table. Lorna giggled and pulled him off the couch, leading him upstairs with Butch shuffling after, focusing on making it up the stairs without falling.

  
  


Lorna’s headache woke her up, and the sunlight filtering through the holes in her wall made it even worse. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton _and_ like she was being stabbed through the eyes with a pocketknife somehow simultaneously. If she thought about it, she probably had drank a little too much last night, but right now she just wanted to go back to sleep. She huddled against the wall and pulled the blanket tighter around her, or she would have if it hadn’t gotten caught on something. She pulled harder, tugging it free, and closed her eyes.

But then the bed moved, something turning behind her, and Lorna felt her stomach turn to a block of ice and like she was going to vomit all at once. She really didn't want to turn around. Maybe if she just ignored it, it would go away. But then it turned again, tossing a smooth skinned arm over her face. She was afraid that was going to be the case. She winced and slowly turned around, meeting Butch’s stupid dopey sleeping face square on.

Last night started coming back to her. “Oh God. Oh my God.” Lorna covered her face, mortified and disgusted while Butch let out a giant snore like he was pulling a Ripper right next to her ear. She threw his arm off her and plugged his nose, almost choking him to a sputtering wake.

He took a breath, smiling upon seeing Lorna awake, propping himself on an arm and said, “Mornin’ Nosebleed.”

Lorna had her hand over her eyes, trying to block out the morning sunshine and the horrible, horrible thoughts. “Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did.”

Butch leaned forward over her, perching himself on his elbows, “Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

Lorna pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked Butch in the stomach, knocking him to the floor.

“Hey, what gives?!” Butch demanded, pushing himself up on the floor so he could see over the bed.

“Get out of my house. I can't even look at you right now.” Lorna sat up, covering herself with the itchy blanket, her hair a tangled mess.

“But last night you said—!”

“I was drunk! _We,_ ” Lorna gestured between them, “Were _drunk!_ ”

Butch stood, “Well what am I supposed to do? You asked me to come here!”

Lorna ducked her head lower, putting a hand to her temple, “Honestly? I don't fucking care.” She said, at her absolute wit’s end, “And put some fucking pants on! You're disgusting!” Lorna looked away, more embarrassed than she’d ever been in her life.

Butch harrumphed, making a face and pulling his pants on when he muttered to himself, “Didn't think I was gross last night _.”_

“ _Get out of my house!!”_ Lorna jumped out of bed to throw whatever she had on hand and kicked him through the front door, tossing his stupid jacket and boots out with him. She slammed the door and went to go find a toothbrush. Butch flipped her house the bird and was left to do a shirtless walk of shame through Megaton, which delighted Lucas Simms to no end.

  
  


Butch _clang-clang-clanged_ on the door. He waited, shoving his fist back in his jacket, shivering in his threadbare sleeping pants and no-shirt. He cocked his head towards the door in an attempt to listen to what was happening behind it and heard nothing. He _clanged_ again, “Lorna? Can I come inside now?” He’d spent the last couple hours meandering it around Megaton, trying to kill time with no money, no shirt, and half a pack of cigarettes. “You’ve got all my stuff.” Butch leaned against the door, listening for any indication that she might give a more of a shit about him than not at all. There was none. “...I’m sorry.” He tried at the door; girls seemed to like it when you said sorry, even if you technically did nothing wrong. Butch heard a _chunk, clunk-clunk-clunk,_ and the _ka-chunk_ of Lorna’s door opening.

“You don't have to pretend you're sorry.” Lorna leaned against the doorframe, “I'm not one of your Rivet City floozys.”

“Cool, because I wasn't.” Butch smiled, glad that they were still friends enough that he didn't have to lie.

Lorna grabbed Butch by the collar, getting in his face with the fury of God in her eyes, “But you will be if you tell _any_ of your idiot friends about what happened last night,” she started, “because I _will_ find out, and I _will_ castrate all two and a half inches of you.”

Butch swallowed, sweat gathering on his brow, “But that's not-“

“ _Who do you think they’ll believe_?” She said, enunciating every word like ice. “Got it?”

“Yup.” Butch winced.

Lorna let him go, “Cool, ‘cause I’m hungry as hell,” she reached inside and threw a satchel of caps at his chest. “Go get some food.” and slammed the door in Butch’s face. Butch stood, shifting in the cold, and finally turned from the house while flipping it the bird.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i figured i wasnt going to add anything more to this so here it is :p im still jammin away at tpvslz, you know how it gets with those chapters where no one is fucking


End file.
